Lyrics, Lust and Loss of Limbs
by rebcra
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had always loved singing. Until the day she met HER. Her life is thrown into turmoil, and will never be the same again. Drama around every corner, this is a tale of life, death and love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! We've always really loved the idea of a cross over between our two most favourite fandoms - Glee and Inyuasha. Would've tagged the characters but couldn't find them in the list? Anyway, hope you enjoy this short preview of what is to come in our premiere story. **_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi had always loved singing, she especially enjoyed the feeling of her voice reverberating through her body. But that was not the reason that she had joined the Mckinley High Glee Club. No, her reasons could be summed up in two words - Rachel Berry. It was her first meeting, and she already knew exactly what song she wanted to spontaneously burst into. As she walked into the room she was immediately stunned by the intense beauty of Rachel Berrys' Jewish charms, but somehow managed to contain herself. She looked around lost, gazing at the many empty seats. Which one should she take? Sitting in the front seats? Sitting in the back seats? Thankfully Mr William Shoe entered at exactly that moment, and gave her such a strange look, that she sat down immediately upon the chair closest to her. Disaster! The chair was already occupied, by none other than FINN HUDSON! Her arch nemesis! He was Rachel Berry's current boyfriend, but not for long if Kagome Higurashi had anything to do with it… Apologising quickly, Kagome Higurashi slowly stood, glaring at Finn Hudson all the while in admiration. She hated him, but loved his stunning eyes and biceps. Mr William Shoe sat down in front of the class and delivered his weekly generic speech, in the hope of finally motivating the students without resorting to rapping. Kagome Higurashi stared longingly into Rachel Berry's glorious locks of glistening chestnut-orange hair, as they cascaded in tumbling waves down her ample bosom. Suddenly she realised that the class was empty of everyone except herself and Mr William Shoe, who was giving her a very strange look, so she left in a hurry. With her naked slender legs she scuttled through the hallway, her voluptuous well-ventilated globes bouncing with freedom. All of a sudden her perky orbs rippled as they made contact with Finn Hudson's seemingly steel-reinforced, rock hard, pulsating chest. Growling, he pulled her back and held her at arms length, his disgustingly stunning eyes of indeterminate colour seeming to ask her if she was okay. Kagome Higurashi drew a deep breath and stepped away, staring deeply into his colourfully unknown eyes as she addressed him; "Look, just because Rachel Berry wants to be with me doesn't mean we can't be friends." She gave him an encouraging smile and walked away leaving confusion in her wake. As she sashayed away, her train of thought drifted, dreaming of a world filled only with Rachel Berry's succulent breasts and lavishing lips. She found herself frequently dreaming of Rachel Berry these days, unable to resist her allure. Unfortunately this was distinctly unhelpful when it came to her math class, thankfully on Wednesdays she only had Chemistry from eight till three. Chemistry, that is, with Rachel Berry. But in reality her next class was sheep shearing, as Mckinley High was very supportive of the agricultural industry, and due to her long, hairless legs, it was apparent that she was quite adept at this task. While handling the shears in the dainty grasp of her hands, thoughts of love-making between Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson filled her head. Anger began to boil within her. In a fit of rage, she missed the sheep with her shears, and began to make the girl beside her devoid of hair. A fiery hatred tingled in her loins. After much screaming, and a long lecture at the hands of her shearing teacher, Mrs Irene Ramm, she trundled to the principals office and languished in the reception area. With her whip in hand, the door opened as the principal beckoned Kagome Higurashi into the darkness behind her.

* * *

**_**Authors note** We hope you enjoyed our first chapter. We like to think that the prevalence of many themes throughout the story will be relatable to many of our target audience. We enjoyed the process of writing this story and look forward to presenting you with the next chapter. We have learned much throughout this process and we hope you have too._**


	2. oops

Coming soon...


End file.
